Terrible Management
by Aria on the Planetes
Summary: well
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The bitterly cold Wisconsin air stung at the girls faces as they stepped outside Ella's house, Ayla's mom waiting a few feet away. Tears were streaming down both the girls faces as they took a few steps away from the door.

"Email me as soon as you get there, OK?" Ayla insisted, grabbing Ella into a hug. Ella nodded, returning the hug. "At least Japan will be warmer than this."

Ella's dad had gotten a job as a marketing director for a huge company somewhere in Japan- Ayla wasn't exactly sure where. That meant Ella was going to be moving, a fact neither of them were happy about. Ayla and Ella had been close friends since sixth grade, and had quickly became close friends. An interesting mix, loud plus shy- not your usual friends. Nevertheless, they had become very close in the year they had known each other.

Ella's short brown hair tickled Ayla's nose, and she broke off the hug so she wouldn't sneeze all over Ella. That would've been gross. And rude.

Ayla's mom tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the girls to finish up their goodbyes so she wouldn't miss _Real Housewives of Beverly Hills._

"I'd better go- you have to finish packing and all that jazz," Ayla stepped away, wiping a few tears away as she did. Ella grabbed her arm, giving a silent plea of 'don't go.'

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Ayla apologised, but made no move to leave. After another moment of silence, Ayla pulled away. "I'll miss you."

The first thing Ella did once she arrived in Hakone was pull out her laptop and send an email to Ayla.

 _Ayla!_

 _I just arrived in Japan after nearly 20 hours of flying! We're still in the airport right now, but we'll be driving to our new house in Hakone soon. I'll be starting out at a school close to us soon as a first year middle school student. I'm kinda scared… I barely know any Japanese and only a few people can speak English. I have no idea why my dad had to pick a job in a whole different country with a whole different culture and language and everything. Luckily I'll have a few weeks to settle in before school starts. All of our stuff has to arrive too, so I only have my laptop, some clothes, and hardly anything to do. Crap… I have to go now and we won't have internet on the road (it's an hour drive to Hakone) or at the new house. I miss you (and everyone else) already! Be sure to email back asap!_

 _3 Ella_

Ella sent the email, then put her laptop away in her bag for the drive to Hakone. This was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoyagi had to pee. Like he _really_ had to pee. He should just go, but there was one slight problem though. He was on a bike.

He was biking with Teshima when he realised he really had to go. Of course, he couldn't just pee on his bike, that would be weird. Not to mention Junta would probably be grossed out if he did. So he held it in, and tried to ignore the growing pressure in his bladder.

They were doing their usual "straight twin" style, so Aoyagi was slightly behind Teshima. As they began to climb a slight slope along their course, it was getting harder for Aoyagi to hold it in. The way he usually climbed hills had him lifting off his seat, but if even tried to do that he would probably pee himself. But of course, if he didn't use his normal technique, Teshima would definitely notice, and ask embarrassing questions. But he couldn't risk peeing himself, so he continued to keep his butt on the seat and his pee in his bladder.

"Aoyagi, are you okay?" Teshima asked, looking back at Aoyagi, who was struggling to climb the slope. Aoyagi turned beet red and nodded, sending Teshima a look that hopefully said 'I'm fine' and not 'my bladder is about to burst.'

"Are you sure everything is alright? You look like you're having trouble climbing. Should we go back down?" Teshima asked him, slowing down so that he was closer to Aoyagi, who had fallen behind. 'Yes Junta,' Aoyagi wanted to say, 'I really have to pee and my bladder is about to burst.' But he didn't dare- Teshima seemed to enjoy climbing the hill, and Aoyagi didn't want to make him go back down. So instead he shook his head, and put his legs a little closer together. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last, and the last thing he wanted to do was pee in front of his boyfriend.

As the slope got steeper though, Aoyagi found it harder and harder to keep up. Junta was gonna notice for sure, and then he wouldn't want to be around Aoyagi


End file.
